Stranger Things
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Olivia wakes up to find someone from her past in her bed and that's just the beginning. Spies, US secrets, a gang of thieves and the CIA. With everyone out to get them, who can Olivia and Elliot trust, other than each other? EO
1. Chapter 1: Strange Bedfellows

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 1: Strange Bedfellows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Law and Order: SVU" or its characters. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profit.**

**A/N: Don't ask me where this idea came from but it's very interesting if I do say so myself. I hope you all enjoy and please review.**

Olivia Benson rolled onto her side, yawning as she stretched. She expected the other side of her bed to be unoccupied but it wasn't. She gasped in surprise, shooting up instantly. She stared at the man who had apparently made his way into her bed in the middle of the night. She couldn't understand how it could have happened, she wasn't drunk the night before and she had spent the whole night talking to Elliot over the phone about a case. She had gone to bed alone and had slept soundly through the night. If anyone had entered her apartment, she would have heard them.

The stranger rolled over, yawning and stretching as well. It was then that Olivia got a good look at the man's face. At that point she jumped from the bed and grabbed her gun "Don't move," she commanded.

"Wait a minute!" the intruder shouted "Olivia, I can explain!"

"I'm sure you can," Olivia said sarcastically, her gun unwavering. "Put your hands on top of your head," she ordered.

"Olivia, please just hear me out. I need your help."

"Oh you need help all right Niki," she hissed "But you won't be getting it from me." She reached for her cell phone and started to dial Elliot's number.

"Put the phone down," Nick Ganzner told her firmly as he pulled his own gun on her.

"Please," Olivia almost laughed "Don't point that thing at me Niki. You're lucky I haven't killed you already."

"It's not luck Olivia," Nick stated "Deep down, you still love me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Olivia cocked the hammer of her gun "Bye-bye Niki," she fired but Ganzner rolled off the bed and ducked down just in time to avoid the bullet.

He sprung back up and fired his weapon. The breeze from the bullet tickled Olivia's ear "Next one's going in your heart if you don't put that gun down," he told her.

Instead of putting her weapon down, Olivia fired again but again Ganzner ducked it. He sprung up again fast as lightening but instead of firing off another round, he lunged across the bed towards Olivia, knocking her to the ground, the gun flying out of her hand from the sheer force of the impact. Ganzner leered down at her as he pressed the barrel of the gun into Olivia's forehead "Now, are you going to listen to what I have to say Olivia?"

"Do I have a choice?" Olivia groaned.

"Well," Ganzner grinned "I could always kill you."

"Hmm…" Olivia pretended to think about it "Listen to you or be shot in the head…? That's a toughie."

"Don't play cute with me," Ganzner hissed. He clasped his free hand around her throat "Now shut that pretty mouth of yours and pay attention."

Olivia nodded. Ganzner seemed serious to her. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that he would pull the trigger if she pushed him far enough. So she decided to play along for now. She simply nodded,

"I need to get out of the country," he informed her "And you are going to help me."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked.

"Your partner has a cousin who owns a plane right?"

"How did you know that?" Olivia gasped, her eyes widening in astonishment. She hadn't even found that fact until just a few weeks ago. It had been over seven years since she had last seen Nick.

"I have my ways my dear," Nick answered.

"So my partner's cousin owns a plane," Olivia reiterated "How does that help you?"

"Your partner will be more than willing to fly the plane for me," Nick smirked "As soon as he learns that I have you."

**A/N: Well, that was chapter one people. I hope you liked it. Why does Ganzner need to get out of the country so badly? Will Olivia be able to think of a way out of this mess before Ganzner ropes Elliot into this web of deceit that he seems to be weaving? Will I ever give obsessedwithstabler her left shoe back? The answers to these questions and more will be revealed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Step One

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 2: Step One**

"Get dressed," Nick commanded, getting off of Olivia and making sure to pick up her gun from the floor before letting her move freely. He also made sure to grab her cell phone and stick it in his pocket. He sat on the edge of her bed and waited.

Olivia grabbed her clothes from the dresser and headed into the bathroom for some privacy. She was thankful when Nick didn't follow. She turned on the shower and stepped under the streaming water. These were the same motions she went through on any ordinary morning but today was going to be anything but ordinary.

She turned off the shower and stepped out into the steamy atmosphere of the bathroom only to see Nick sitting on the closed toilet. She jumped and nearly screamed, grabbing her towel and covering up as best she could. How had she not heard him enter the room?

He smiled at her "You look beautiful," he told her.

"Get out," she said shakily "I'll help you but please just get out of my bathroom."

Nick laughed "That's not how it works," he told her "Finish getting dressed," he raised the gun so that it was level with her chest "Then we can call your partner."

Olivia did as she was told, using the towel to cover herself as much as possible as she pulled her clothes on underneath it. When she finished dressing, Nick stood up and pulled her roughly back into the bedroom even though there was no need for such force.

Nick pulled Olivia's cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He pushed her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, pointing the gun at her head as he gave her the phone "First," he told her "You're gonna call in sick to work."

"Okay," Olivia said softly, dialing Cragen's office number.

"And watch what you say," Nick hissed.

As he breathed down her neck, Olivia could feel the nausea welling in the pit of her stomach. At least she wouldn't be lying when she said that she didn't feel well.

"Special Victims, Captain Cragen," Cragen answered on the second ring.

"Cap it's me," Olivia began, somehow managing to keep her tone even for the most part "I'm not feeling well. I don't think I'll be able to make it to work today."

Cragen was surprised to say the least. Olivia Benson never took a sick day. If she felt like she needed to take the day off than she must have been seriously ill "That's fine Olivia," he told her reassuringly "Take care of yourself and I'll see you on Monday."

_I hope so,_ Olivia thought nervously as she felt the gun barrel digging into her temple.

"Wrap it up," Nick whispered hoarsely.

"Thanks Captain," she said glibly "Bye." She flipped the phone closed. "Okay," she looked over at Ganzner "Now what?" In the back of her mind, she was trying to figure a way out of this. She could duck and roll away from Nick and if she was lucky she could kick the gun out of his hand but she would have to wait until he was more relaxed than he was now.

Nick looked at the iridescent red numbers on the alarm clock beside Olivia's bed. It was 7:28am. "Has your partner left for work yet?" he asked, hoping to catch Elliot when he was alone and not able to readily alert anyone.

Olivia looked at the clock, pretending to think about the question as long as possible. He wouldn't leave for another twelve minutes at least; Olivia wondered if she could stall Nick that long and if she succeeded, would it do any good. She had stalled for a full sixty seconds before Nick pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her beneath his full wait.

"Answer the question," he hissed.

"Not yet," she whispered, still in momentary shock from Nick's actions.

"Good," Nick smiled, pulling her back into a sitting position, quite painfully, and smacking her across the face with his free hand "Call him," he commanded.

"No," Olivia said defiantly. She wasn't going to let Nick trap someone else in this sick game of his. She took her chance, dropping to the floor and, rolling onto her back, kicking Nick in the stomach.

Nick didn't drop the gun as she had hoped though. He pounced on her "Don't try that again," he snarled. He looked into her eyes but didn't see the fear there that he was hoping to. He knew that she would never be truly obedient unless she was afraid of him. He would just have to teach her to be afraid.


	3. Chapter 3: What a Tangled Web

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 3: What a Tangled Web**

Nick hauled Olivia to her feet and struck her repeatedly with the barrel of the gun. He shoved her to the floor again and kicked her in the side. The force of the kick flipped her onto her stomach. He got on top of her again. "You know," he whispered "I didn't even touch you when you were asleep. I would have but where would the fun be in that. I want you to be awake when I finally make you mine."

Olivia felt the bile rising in her throat. "Get off of me," she refused to give in to this bastard. She had done what he wanted so far because up until this point, she was the only one being affected but she absolutely refused to get Elliot involved. She managed to roll out from underneath Nick and she struck him on the back of the head.

Nick went down and lay motionless. Olivia sat there for a moment, breathlessly wondering if she had knocked him out. He didn't seem to be moving so she stood up. She moved towards the bed to get her cell phone and call 911 when something grabbed her ankle. It was Nick. He had only been pretending to be unconscious. He pulled hard on her ankle until she lost balance and fell to the floor once again.

"Cooperate with me or I will make the last few moments of your life a living hell," he growled as he pinned her to the floor. In her eyes he could see the fear beginning to take hold of her. He dragged her back to the bed. "We don't have to call your precious Elliot," he told her "We could have a little fun first." He kissed her as his fingers went to the button of her jeans.

She spat in his face and tried to knee him in the groin. She rolled away from him and off the opposite side of the bed. He followed, grabbing her by her hair and smacking her about the face and shoulders with the gun several times before she stopped fighting.

He pulled her back onto the bed. She was limp as a noodle. She seemed to be unconscious and he smiled "This makes things a little easier." He reached for her cell phone and flipped it open. He hit the speed dial. Elliot was number one and that thought just made Nick nauseous. He held the phone to his ear, keeping a close eye on Olivia the whole time; he didn't put it past her to try and pull a stunt similar to the one he had pulled earlier but he wouldn't be stupid enough to give her an opportunity to catch him off guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot had just stepped out onto the street in front of his apartment building when his cell phone rang. He flipped it open with one hand as with the other he unlocked the driver's side door of his car. "Stabler," he said simply.

"Your partner is absolutely stunning even when she's unconscious," the voice on the other end said with an overwhelming overtone of malevolence.

"Who the hell is this?" Elliot asked as he started the engine of his car.

"Nobody special," the voice seemed to be smiling "You know she's a real fighter."

"What are you talking about?" Elliot was getting annoyed.

"Olivia," the voice clarified "She's a tough cookie but like all cookies, she crumbles eventually."

"Who are you?" Elliot asked again. He felt extremely uneasy at this point. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment to look at the screen. Whoever had called him was using Olivia's cell phone to do it. The uneasiness he was feeling quickly morphed into fear "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's with me," the man on the other end of the phone answered "And she's safe for now."

"Let me talk to her," Elliot demanded.

"Nu-uh-uh," the man chided "You can talk to her when she wakes up."

"What did you do to her?" anger and terror waged war on Elliot's senses.

"She's just unconscious," the man answered honestly "Other than that, I haven't hurt her… much."

"You son-of-a-bitch," Elliot muttered.

"Yep," the man was obviously pleased with himself. "Now you are going to drive to the corner of Houston and third where you will meet me."

"How will I know it's you?" Elliot asked, hoping to find out who this guy was.

"I'll be with your beautiful partner of course and I'll be in her car," was the answer.

"Okay," Elliot told him, conceding to this psycho's demands. He couldn't risk Olivia being hurt.

"Don't break this connection," the man commanded "If you hang up, I promise I'll kill her."

_Damn it,_ Elliot thought. With the phone line open, the guy could hear everything Elliot did and Elliot wouldn't be able to warn anyone. "All right," he agreed as his heart sank "But I want proof that she's still alive."

"You'll have your proof," the man told him "When you meet us."

Elliot sighed. This guy wasn't going to give an inch "Okay," Elliot agreed "I'll be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Olivia's apartment, Nick was gathering together things that he needed. He found a black scarf in Olivia's closet which he used to blindfold her and he used the matching pair of gloves as a gag. He took her handcuffs and pulled her wrists behind her back. He wrapped her in a large comforter from her bed and slung her over his shoulder.

He laid her in the back seat of her car, managing to wrap the middle seatbelt around her waist just to keep her from flying forward; she was his leverage with Stabler and he couldn't afford to have her be injured by some force other than himself.

He closed the door and walked over to where he had parked the car that he had stolen the night before. He was lucky that they hadn't caught onto him yet but they'd catch on soon and he needed to get out of the country before that happened.

He got the two suite cases out of his trunk and put them in the trunk of Olivia's car before climbing into the driver's seat and heading off to the rendezvous spot.

**A/N: Okay this is my third chapter and now I think I should go to bed. I hope you guys like it. Poor Olivia, poor Elliot and what is in those suite cases? Could it be clothes? Is Ganzner stupid enough to flee the country and have packed two suite cases of clothes? He might be but somehow I doubt it. And who is the 'they' that he's afraid will catch up to him soon?**


	4. Chapter 4: Control

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 4: Control**

**A/N: Hey, a fourth chapter today. YAY ME! Anyway, I've decided that obsessedwithstabler is such an awesome reviewer and all that I'm gonna give her back her shoe holds out left shoe Come on now, come out from under the kitchen sink. LOL this chapter is for the shoe!**

Elliot parked the car "Okay," he said into the phone "I'm here."

"Get out of your car," he heard the order come over the phone.

Elliot did as he was told. He stood beside his car with his phone in one hand and the other resting uneasily on his weapon. The place that the man had chosen for their meeting was relatively deserted this early and Elliot's eyes scanned every crevasse for any signs of movement. He was not going to let himself be caught off guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick had heard Olivia beginning to stir just before they arrived at the meeting place. He got out and opened the door to the back seat only to narrowly avoid an angry kick. He bent low over her and ripped the makeshift gag from her mouth. "Listen," he told her in a whisper low enough that it couldn't be heard over the cell phone which lay in the front seat "You'd better behave yourself."

Olivia didn't know how long she's been unconscious. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours for all she knew. And the thick scarf over her eyes wasn't helping matters. Her hands were cuffed and she felt weak. She couldn't do much as Nick hauled her out of the car and forced her to walk in front of him.

Nick didn't bother to take the cell phone out of the car; he no longer needed it. He snuck up from behind Elliot. He could see that the other man looked very on edge. He was mere inches away when Nick spoke "Hello detective."

Elliot recognized the voice instantly and spun around to face him. It was at that moment that he got the proof that he had been promised. Even with the blindfold hiding the upper half of her face, he could tell that she had been hit several times. He reached his hand out to touch her but Nick jerked her back and pressed the gun firmly against her temple.

"Hand over your gun," Nick demanded.

Elliot was in too much shock over the sight before him to do little else either than obey. "Okay," he said as he handed his gun to Nick "Now let her go."

"Not yet," Nick dropped Elliot's gun to the ground and kicked it under the car. He opened the door to the back seat of Elliot's car and pushed Olivia inside. He grabbed Elliot and held the gun to his head "You know the way to your Cousin Aidan's house in Virginia?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elliot answered, his gaze fixed on Olivia as she sat motionless in the back seat of his car.

"Good," Nick murmured, pulling Elliot with him back to Olivia's car where he gathered up the two suitcases and the comforter. He instructed Elliot to carry one of the suitcases for him as they walked back to Elliot's car.

Once there, Nick had Elliot lock the trunk and place the suitcases inside. After that, Nick confiscated Elliot's keys and made him sit in the back of the car next to Olivia. He took Elliot's handcuffs and used them, not to secure Elliot's wrists to one another but the chain Elliot to the door of the car, leaving one of his hands free.

Nick got in the driver's seat and started the engine. He didn't say a word to the two people in the back seat; he didn't need to ask Elliot for specific directions until after he was across the Virginia state line.

Elliot leaned over so that his lips were right beside Olivia's ear "Hey," he whispered "Are you okay?"

She nodded and whispered back "Yeah, just a little banged up."

Elliot reached his free hand up and undid the blindfold. The scarf fell away, exposing terrified eyes that shifted in every which direction "It's okay," he reassured her quietly; the hum of the car's engine masking his words so Nick couldn't hear them.

Olivia nodded simply as she looked into his eyes "You shouldn't have come," was the only thing she said before the silence fell between them.


	5. Chapter 5: Cut and Run

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 5: Cut and Run**

Nick stopped off at an out of the way gas station on a little known country road. The station was self service and pretty much abandoned except for one elderly man. While Nick was out of the car, Elliot took the opportunity to try to talk to Olivia again.

"Liv," he began but she refused to look at him. He exhaled, exasperation nipping at the edges of his mind "What was I supposed to do?" he asked "If I hadn't come, he would have killed you."

"You don't know that for sure," she said softly.

"I wasn't going to take that chance. He laid a hand on her shoulder but when he felt her flinch beneath his touch, he removed it immediately "What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said quickly. Her shoulder was just one of the many places that Nick had hit her and she was almost sure that there was a bruise there.

Elliot didn't believe her "Let me look at it," he said softly, reaching towards her shoulder but she jerked away.

"No," she told him firmly "It's fine." She relaxed after a minute "I'm sorry," she whispered, hanging her head "This is just…"

"I know," Elliot said simply, placing his hand on her thigh instead "Don't worry," he tried to sound reassuring.

"Hah," she laughed "I think that's pretty impossible at this point.

Nick finished filling the gas tank and went into the station itself to purchase supplies. Elliot took the opportunity to attempt to reach across Olivia and open the door.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"If I can get the door open," Elliot began to explain "You can run for it." He was cuffed to the car itself but Olivia was only could still get away.

"What about you?" Olivia asked as Elliot's hand drew ever closer to the button that would unlock the door.

"I'll be fine," Elliot told her but she didn't believe him.

Olivia leaned forward, blocking Elliot's efforts "I'm not leaving you here," she told him firmly.

"Olivia," Elliot groaned as he fought to push her back so he could open the door "This is nonnegotiable. You run, you find help and then come back. I'll be fine."

"Sure," Olivia said sarcastically "I'll just run out into the middle of nowhere, find someone to help me and by the time I get back here, you and Ganzner will be long gone or worse, you'll be dead."

Elliot made one last ditch attempt but he saw Nick coming out of the gas station and relaxed in his seat immediately.

Nick opened the driver's side and threw a plastic bag on the seat between Elliot and Olivia. Then he took the key to the handcuffs out of his back pocket and released Olivia's hands but only momentarily. He cuffed her to the door in a manner similar to the way in which he had cuffed Elliot so that one of her hands was free. It was certainly a more comfortable position for Olivia to be in than the one she was in before but now it meant that there would be no more opportunities for escape.

Nick got in and started to drive once more, still not saying a word to either of his two captives. He had gone only a few miles when he cursed, seeing an all too familiar black Pontiac in the rearview mirror. "Damn it," he muttered as he crouched low in his seat. "You two!" he yelled into the back seat "Keep your heads down!"

Neither Olivia nor Elliot had time to question Nick's order as the sound of a bullet hitting the window behind them and whizzing straight through the car rang in their ears, each use their free hand to wrap around the other's shoulder as they lay nearly flat on the seat. The plastic bag that had sat between them was pushed to the floor, its contents, a bag of chips and two water bottles, spilling out. Both of them breathed heavily as gunshot after gunshot rang out on the isolated country road.

Nick swerved from side to side on the road, taking odd turns and at some points, even going off the road and into the woods in an effort to lose them. He knew it was only a matter of time before they caught up to him. He finally managed to lose them in the middle of the woods. "Okay, you can sit up again," he told the two detectives.

Cautiously, Elliot and Olivia poked their heads up "What the hell is going on here?" Elliot demanded "Who were those guys?"

"I'll explain later," Nick hissed as he continued on his way. He would need to switch cars again but with the two suitcases and his two hostages, that would not be an easy task, not that it would be easy to find another car out here in the first place.

"No," Olivia said angrily "You explain now!" This man had snuck into her apartment in the middle of the night, beaten her, kidnapped both her and Elliot and now people in black cars were shooting at them. She wanted to know what was going on.

Nick picked up the gun from the seat next to him and whipped it around so that it struck Olivia in her already sore shoulder. Olivia moaned, throwing up her free hand to try and shield herself.

"You bastard," Elliot ground out.

"Those people are bad news," Nick explained in a tone that practically oozed anger "And if you want to survive, you will do exactly as I say."

Elliot and Olivia nodded simultaneously.

"Good," Nick said, turning back to the steering wheel and swerving around a tree to get onto a dirt road.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked, taking hold of Olivia's free hand with his.

"Yeah," she whispered back "I'm as okay as I possibly could be in this situation," she laughed slightly as her grip on Elliot's hand tightened. "How much further to your cousin's place?" she asked.

"Probably a couple of hours," Elliot responded, looking around at the trees that lined the road. Nick wasn't using any of the mane highways for obvious reasons and that added on to the travel time. "I have no idea what's going on here," he murmured. He supposed that it had something to do with the two suitcases that Nick had made him carry from one car to the other. He turned to Olivia "Did he say anything to you this morning?" he asked, trying to piece together what little of the situation they knew.

Olivia thought for a moment. It had only been a few hours since she had woken up in her apartment to find Nick Ganzner in bed next to her but so much had happened since than that it might as well have been an eternity ago. "He said that he needed to get out of the country," she said softly after a while.

Nick swerved again. There was a Wal-Mart up ahead and the parking lot was just full of cars. In an isolated place like this, Nick was hopeful that he might be able to find on with the keys still in the ignition. As he turned into the parking lot, he wondered if it was really worth it to keep Elliot and Olivia with him. He knew where Elliot's cousin lived and though it would be a little bit slower going without Elliot to help with specific direction navigating through the small Virginia towns, he would make it. He could always take the plane by force.

He looked at the gun on the seat beside him. The two detectives were just slowing him down. He should just cut his losses while he still could.


	6. Chapter 6: Frying Pan to Fire

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 6: Frying Pan to Fire**

**A/N: Six chapters in one day. This is like some sort of record for me.**

Nick picked up the gun from the seat. He couldn't risk getting caught and the two detectives in the back seat would only slow him down. He rubbed the gun barrel with his hand. If he was going to do this he there couldn't be any hesitation. But the gunshots would almost certainly alert someone in the Wal-Mart that something was up. He would have to have his getaway already secured. He set the gun back on the passenger's seat and got out to scout a suitable getaway vehicle.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Elliot murmured.

"Gee," Olivia shot back sarcastically "Ya think." Then she smiled "I would worry if I were you," she held up Elliot's keys. She had managed to use her free hand to sneak them out of Nick's pocket when he wasn't looking "Ganzner's not the only sneaky one around here." She unlocked her cuffs and handed the keys to Elliot as she climbed over the front seat and grabbed the gun.

Elliot smiled as he handed the keys back to her "You are amazing, do you know that?"

Olivia grinned but said nothing. She was watching as Nick inspected a rundown Ford on the other side of the parking lot. She turned the keys in the ignition and sped away before Nick even realized what was going on.

After Olivia felt that they were a safe distance away from Nick, she stopped the car and let Elliot climb into the passenger's seat "What do you think we should do?" she asked.

Elliot opened the glove compartment and found both his and Olivia's wallets, at least they wouldn't be at a loss for cash. He pondered her question, wondering if the people who were after Nick were really as dangerous as he said they were. Then Elliot remembered the suitcases. He got out of the car and headed around to the trunk.

"Elliot," Olivia got out of the car and followed him. The back of the car was riddled with bullet holes "Oh boy," she whispered, looking at the damage. She unlocked the trunk and opened it.

"Let's see what's so damned important," Elliot muttered as he reached for the nearest suitcase. It had a lock on it but Elliot broke the lock fairly easily and the suitcase fell open.

"What the hell is that thing?" Olivia asked, staring at the strange object inside.

There was a sheaf of papers beside the thing. Elliot reached for it and began to read "It's a prototype for a new type of remote surveillance device," he looked up at Olivia "Ganzner's selling military secrets to someone."

Olivia was taken aback. Being a total creep was one thing but betraying ones country was a whole other matter entirely. "Who do you think the buyer was?" she asked.

"No idea," Elliot murmured as he placed the papers back in the suitcase and closed. He reached for the other one and opened it. He and Olivia both gasped. That bastard obviously had no limits. The inside of the second suitcase has several small compartments. It almost resembled a spice cabinet but instead of spices, the bottles housed in these compartments had the potential to become deadly weapons.

Olivia read the labels on the vials, making sure to keep her distance. None of the seals appeared to have been broken but it couldn't hurt to be careful "Anthrax, Rison, Smallpox," there were others but she couldn't continue. She looked at Elliot "Close it," she said shakily.

Elliot was more than happy to oblige. His heart was pounding. He had no idea what they should do. He slammed the trunk and leaned heavily against it "This is bad," he muttered "This is very bad."

Olivia sank down beside him "How many times do you think Nick has done this before?" she asked fearfully.

"I hope this is the first time," Elliot whispered.

Olivia nodded and looked up at him "What do we do now?" she asked. If they were lucky, the people who had been chasing Nick were Government officials if they weren't lucky they could be from a sleeper cell in the US or something insidious like that.

"I have no idea," Elliot replied. They couldn't just abandon the suitcases.

"We're really in deep aren't we?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Elliot answered even though the question didn't demand and answer. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. This was bigger than both of them. Their best bet was to head to the nearest government facility and hand the stuff over. If they were lucky, they wouldn't be arrested. The problem with this plan was there were a lot of ifs.

Elliot pushed himself off of the trunk "I guess we should find a phone and call someone."

Olivia stood up as well "That's a good plan," she agreed and turned to head back towards the driver's seat when the sound of a gun cocking stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Open the trunk of the car," a man with graying hair and a slight British accent commanded as he held the gun level with Olivia's head.

**A/N: Wow, I'm starting to freak myself out. Is it just me or does anyone else wish that Nick was back? LOL Not really but he does seem like the lesser of two evils.**


	7. Chapter 7: Relief

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 7: Relief**

**A/N: Hey look, another chapter. YAY for me! I hope you guys like this chapter and obsessedwithstabler, please stop throwing your wet cookies at me, it's really gross.**

"Who are you?" Olivia asked the man, managing to banish all traces of fear from her voice as she stared down the barrel of the gun that he was aiming at her.

"I could ask you the same question," the man replied smoothly. He eyed both Olivia and Elliot suspiciously.

"I asked first," Olivia countered.

A small smile crept across the man's lips. This woman had guts for sure. She at least deserved an answer "David Danielson CIA."

"CIA," both Olivia and Elliot repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes," Danielson said simply before repeating his earlier request "Open the trunk."

Elliot held up the keys in front of him "Okay," he conceded "Just put that thing away."

Danielson looked from one to the other and, deciding that he could trust them, lowered his weapon. Elliot opened the trunk and Danielson began to inspect the suitcases "Everything seems to be here," he murmured. He closely inspected each vial in the second suitcase "None of the seals seem to be broken," he breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Yeah," he said to the person on the other end "I found it. Nothing seems to be damaged. We're about five miles west of where we picked up Ganzner. See you," he flipped the phone closed and stared long and hard at Elliot and Olivia. "Who are you people?" he asked.

Elliot took out his and Olivia's wallets and handed them over to Danielson "Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, NYPD," he replied.

Danielson looked through the identification in the wallets before handing them back "How did the NYPD find out about this?" he asked suspiciously "We've kept this as quiet as we possibly could."

Olivia and Elliot shared an awkward glance. Olivia turned back to Danielson and answered "The man you have in custody kidnapped us."

"Why would he do that," Danielson mused.

"He told me he needed my help to get out of the country," Olivia explained.

Danielson nodded "It's a good thing you didn't help him," he stated. "The man stole practically an entire bio chem. lab full of toxins."

Just as Danielson finished speaking a silver car came up to them at breakneck speed, stopping just in time to avoid running the three startled people over. A woman in her mid to late thirties jumped out of the driver's seat. She had short blond hair and gray eyes that shone with determination. "Hey there Davy boy," she laughed.

Danielson took a step forward "Lucy," he sighed in relief "Do you have to scare the living daylight out of me with your driving?"

"Where would the fun be if I didn't?" Lucy retorted playfully. "Anyway," she continued quickly, not missing a beat "Ganzner had a little bit of an accident involving rather angry soccer mom and a shopping cart. He had to go to the hospital. Murphy and Levin went with him to make sure he doesn't try to make a break for it," at this moment, Lucy finally noticed Elliot and Olivia "And who are they?" she asked.

Danielson shrugged "Well Lucy, if you had let me get a word in edgewise, I would have introduced you to Detectives Benson and Stabler," he turned to Olivia and Elliot and smiled apologetically "Detectives, this is Lucy Ross."

"Nice to meet you," Olivia stepped forward and shook Lucy's hand.

"Likewise," Lucy smiled softly, realizing that these must be the two people that Ganzner had been muttering about when they loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Lucy's mind wandered and she found herself smiling wider; she hadn't ever thought that a shopping cart could cause so much damage and she thought she knew everything there was to know about close range combat.

"Lucy," Danielson called "Earth to Lucy."

"Huh?" Lucy snapped back to reality "What were you saying Davy?"

"Help me get the suitcases into our car," Danielson repeated.

"Oh yeah," Lucy took one of the suitcases and carefully put it in the trunk of the silver car.

"I don't know about you," Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear "But I feel relieved that that stuff is back in the right hands."

"Yeah," Olivia nodded her agreement "But Elliot," she shifted her weight uneasily from one foot to the other "Their car is silver."

"Yeah…?" Elliot leaned back against the trunk of his car and ran his hand over one of the many bullet holes that now adorned it. Then it occurred to him "Their car's silver," he repeated, the realization hitting him head on. The black Pontiac that had fired at them was still out there.


	8. Chapter 8: On the Move

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 8: On the Move**

The air in the motel room was thick and hot. The remains of afternoon light streamed past curtains that had once been white but had become tinted yellow from years of cigarette smoking tenants. Elliot paced the floor of the small space, every step he took, raising little puffs of dust from the ancient carpet.

Olivia sat at a small table, her head propped against her hand, staring past the curtains at the picturesque view of the parking lot. On the table in front of her were their few possessions. Both their wallets, Ganzner's gun and the scarf that he had used to blindfold her littered the partical board surface.

Elliot stopped his pacing and sank heavily onto the bed, a cloud of dust rising around him and causing him to cough. "This place sucks," he remarked.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Olivia replied absentmindedly. Danielson and his partner had brought the two detectives to the motel, telling them to keep a low profile and to stay where they could be easily contacted. They had been instructed not to contact anyone. Olivia was skeptical and she suspected Elliot was too but they really couldn't do anything.

Elliot didn't like the sitting-around-waiting-for-something-to-happen aspect but he was glad that Ganzner was in custody. He sat on the bed, watching the window. Suddenly he saw something "Get down," he said in an urgent whisper as he sprang forward, knocking Olivia to the floor.

Olivia lay beneath her partner, looking up at him in confusion "Elliot, what the-?" she started to ask but was cut off by the sound of gunshots. The sounds of broken glass and people screaming filled their ears as they lay there.

When the shooting stopped, Elliot sat up. The window of their room had been shattered by a bullet. He moved to the window, keeping low, and just managed to see the back end of a black Pontiac as it peeled out of the parking lot. "Stay here," he told Olivia as he went to the door and removed the chain.

"No way," Olivia picked herself off the floor, brushed off the dust and grabbed the gun from the table. Carefully, the two of them stepped outside.

The shooters hadn't discriminated; every window of the place had been broken by bullets. In the distance they could hear sirens. Someone was lying on the sidewalk in the distance. It was obvious, even from far away, that that person had been shot, a puddle of crimson spread from beneath him, growing ever bigger.

Elliot and Olivia rushed over to try and help. When they got closer they could see how young the guy was. He couldn't have been more than sixteen. A group of teens, obviously his friends, stood around him, looking confused and scared.

"He's not breathing!" a girl who was kneeling on the ground beside the boy shouted.

Olivia gently nudged the girl aside. She felt for a pulse, there was none. She began CPR. "Come on," she whispered between breaths. After only a few seconds, the boy started breathing again.

Elliot saw the ambulance entering the parking lot and ran towards them "Over here!" he called, gesturing to the boy on the ground.

The paramedics took over where Olivia had left off. They loaded the boy into the back of the ambulance. One of his friends jumped in behind the stretcher and the rest piled into a car and followed behind leaving Elliot and Olivia standing alone in the empty lot.

"I don't believe it," Olivia whispered after a few moments of standing there in the waning light

"It was the same car from earlier today," Elliot told her softly.

"They're after us," Olivia murmured.

Elliot nodded. He grabbed Olivia's hand and led her back to their room. They were both still in a state of shock. He closed and locked the door even though, he realized, a locked door did very little good with the shattered window. He sat down on the bed, pulling Olivia down next to him when suddenly it occurred to him "How did they know where we were?"

Olivia's grip on his hand tightened. This was far from over. After a few moments they saw through the window the flashing lights of police cruisers. It was the local cops come to investigate the shooting.

The phone in the room rang and Elliot stared at it for a moment. He wasn't sure who to trust right now.

Olivia reached across Elliot and picked up the phone "Hello?" she greeted cautiously.

"Don't trust the local cops," someone whispered hoarsely on the other end.

"Who is this?" Olivia asked.

"It doesn't matter," the voice on the other end told her "Get out of there as soon as you can," there was a click and the line went dead.

Olivia replaced the phone in its cradle and turned to Elliot "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," she said softly.

"Did they say who they were?" Elliot asked.

"No," Olivia turned and looked out the window. She could see four officers approaching their room "They just said not to trust the local cops and to get out of here."

Elliot cringed when he heard the pounding on the door. He pulled Olivia down on the opposite side of the bed from the door. The only light in the room was coming from the flashing lights outside. The room itself was relatively dark and Elliot hoped that they hadn't been seen. He had no idea what was going on but his gut told him not to discount the anonymous caller too quickly.

"I don't think they're in there," they heard one officer say.

"Well we'll just have to wait until they get back," another responded "Those two have no idea what they've gotten themselves into."

"I don't like the sound of that," Olivia whispered.

"We need to find another way out of here," Elliot whispered back.

Olivia inched her way backwards to the door that led into the small bathroom "Come on," she whispered to Elliot, motioning for him to follow.

Elliot scooted after her along the dusty carpeting. They reached the door and Olivia inched it open with her elbow. When they were both inside, they stood up. There was a small window high up on the wall above the toilet. "I hope this thing opens," Elliot said as he hopped up on the closed lid of the toilet and ran his hand along the bottom sill of the window. He managed to pry it open. He found himself staring at a wilderness that seemed to go on for miles behind the motel. He got down from the toilet seat and extended a hand towards Olivia "You first."

Olivia hopped up onto the toilet seat and reached up, grabbing the window sill, she pulled herself up and through. She dropped softly onto the ground outside "Okay," she called in a whisper "All clear, come on."

Elliot clambered through the window and dropped to the ground beside her "Let's go," he grabbed her hand and they started running down the tree covered slope. They had no idea where they were going, they weren't even entirely sure what they were running from and they didn't even know who they could trust anymore.


	9. Chapter 9: Night in the Forest

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 9: Night in the Forest**

The forest was dark. The two ran, just narrowly avoiding tree branches and nimbly jumping logs and roots that blocked their path. Suddenly, Olivia's hand slipped out of Elliot's. Elliot stumbled and fell down a steep embankment, landing just at the edge of a fast rushing stream.

Olivia stopped, not being able to tell for sure what had happened to Elliot in the darkness. "Elliot," she called softly yet urgently into the darkness. "Elliot, please answer me?"

Two terrifying heartbeats later she heard a response "Over here," he called as he tried to climb back up the embankment and failed; his left leg had been injured when he fell, just how badly, he wasn't sure yet.

Olivia followed the sound of his voice and nearly tumbled down the embankment herself. She recovered just in time however and climbed carefully down to join him at the water's edge. "You all right?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"My leg," he explained, shifting to his right side "When I fell, I landed on it."

Olivia gingerly touched the leg, running her hands along it carefully. The bone wasn't broken or at least she didn't think it was. His ankle was beginning to swell up though. "It's not broken," she informed him "But I think you sprained your ankle.

"Great," he muttered.

"We should stay here for the rest of the night," Olivia decided. It was so dark now that she couldn't even see Elliot when he was mere inches from her.

Elliot sighed in frustration "This is bad," he told her.

"Yeah," she agreed, standing and finding a few dry sticks to build a fire in the hope that it would provide them with some heat. She found a few dry leaves and collected a small pile of sticks. About two feet from the edge of the stream, she built the fire. She managed to get a spark from rubbing two of the sticks together and soon flames lit their surroundings with a flickering eerie glow.

Olivia didn't dare move too far from the fire but instead gathered all the kindling she could within a few feet of where Elliot sat. She gathered a small pile which she kept at arms length from her in case she needed to feed the fire.

Elliot wrapped an arm around her shoulders "You okay?" he asked.

She shivered but nodded. After a few minutes she asked "Do you think Danielson and Ross are really with the CIA?"

"I hope so," Elliot said honestly.

Olivia sighed and leaned into Elliot's embrace "This whole thing scares the shit out of me," she admitted softly.

"Yeah," Elliot nodded, brushing an errant lock of hair behind her ear "Me too."

"What are we supposed to do now?" she asked. Usually, Olivia could come up with the next move no problem but this whole situation had her confused and second guessing herself; they were a long way from New York and the rapists and child molesters they were used to dealing with.

Elliot pulled her closer to him. He had no idea what they were supposed to do. There seemed to be people out there hell bent on killing them. "I guess," he said finally "We stay here tonight, douse the fire as soon as the sun comes up and move on." Not the best of plans but it sounded a hell of a lot better than 'I don't know.'

Olivia sighed and stifled a yawn.

"Get some sleep," Elliot insisted softly.

"No," Olivia objected "I'm fine," but as she was saying this, another yawn burst forth.

"Get some sleep," Elliot repeated, looking at his watch "I'll keep an eye out."

"You should get some sleep too," Olivia told him firmly.

"You. Lie down," he commanded half jokingly. "I'll watch the fire and wake you up in," he looked at his watch again "Four hours. Then we'll switch."

Olivia nodded as yet another yawn escaped her. She lay down on the ground beside Elliot "Four hours," she reminded him softly "Not a second more."

"I promise," Elliot said. He watched her as her breathing evened out. He took a few sticks off of the pile that Olivia had collected and added them to the fire. The night was cold and the fire did very little to change that. Then Elliot remembered the jacket he was wearing. He took it off and laid it carefully over Olivia while she slept.

For the next four hours, Elliot sat there, sometimes staring off into the flames as if he could see the meaning behind his entire existence in them. Other times he would watch Olivia. He memorized every detail in the familiar face that he knew so well. Other times he would stare at the rushing water, listening to the sounds of the forest.

He did a lot of thinking in those four hours. Why they were here and what they should do next. If Danielson and Ross weren't with the CIA then… the possibilities scared him. And there was still the question of who had tried to kill them earlier that evening. There was no question in his mind that their lives were in danger; it wouldn't take the shooters long to discover that the only person wounded in the shooting had been that boy. They would come back looking for him and Olivia.

Elliot looked down at his watch. The four hours had passed. As much as he hated to wake her, he knew she would kill him if she discovered he had let her sleep. He tossed a few more sticks on the fire before he shook Olivia gently "Liv," he whispered.

Her eyes popped open instantly and she sprang into a sitting position "What?" her eyes darted around wildly "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elliot soothed her "The four hours is up."

She nodded "Okay," she smirked "Now it's your turn to lie down."

Elliot did as he was told. The ground beneath him was soft, covered with a thick layer of moss and pine needles that easily absorbed his warmth. He curled up on his right side, letting his left ankle lay fully extended. "Remember," he told Olivia "Don't let me sleep any longer than four hours either."

Olivia nodded, glancing down at her watch. Four hours would make it roughly 4:00am. It would still be dark and not advisable to start moving again. "Okay," she agreed.

Not until Elliot had already drifted off did Olivia notice his coat still lying in her lap where it had fallen when she sat up. She smiled to herself and draped it over Elliot's sleeping form. As she sat there, eyes warily watching the surrounding woods for any signs of trouble, she fondly remembered the comforter that Ganzner had stolen from her apartment. It was still in the back of Elliot's car, which was still parked somewhere in these woods. And, she remembered triumphantly, the keys were still in it.

Danielson and Ross had simply driven them to the motel, leaving the car where it was. The only problem now would be finding it. The woods stretched on for miles. But at least they had a means of escape now, if they could find the car.


	10. Chapter 10: Captives Again

Stranger Things

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 10: Captives Again**

**A/N: Okay, so how long has it been since I've updated this one? I bet you all thin I forgot about it but it was just taking me a long time to come up with the right direction for the story. I think I've found it now though. I hope ya'll enjoy it and as always, reviews are always welcome.**

Olivia kicked dirt on top of the fire as soon as she saw the first rays of early morning light peaking through the leaves of the trees. She knelt down beside Elliot and laid a hand on his shoulder. She didn't want to wake him but she had a plan now and the sooner they got moving the better their chances.

"Hey," Elliot smiled up at her as his eyes opened, then he remembered their current situation and the smile vanished.

"We should get moving," Olivia told him as she helped him to his feet. She offered him her shoulder to lean against but he refused.

"I'm okay," he lied, knowing that the obvious pain on his face betrayed him.

"Don't do this," Olivia groaned as she took his right arm and put it around her shoulder.

"Really," Elliot continued to protest as they began to walk down beside the stream "It doesn't hurt all that badly. I'm okay to walk on my own."

"Right," Olivia laughed "Just come on before someone finds what's left of that fire and picks up the trail again."

Elliot begrudgingly accepted Olivia's assistance as they made their way through the forest. Silence fell over the two as Olivia began to scan the surrounding woods for any sign of the car.

She hadn't remembered a stream being nearby when Danielson had found them but she didn't feel ready to leave the water's edge just yet, so, on they walked, Elliot leaning on Olivia for support more and more without realizing it. After a few hours, by which time the sun was high in the sky above them, they were both in desperate need of a rest.

Even without having to put his full weight on his injured ankle, the pain had been slowly growing worse and worse. He tried to ignore it and press on but Olivia noticed. She too was tired and was the one to bring up the subject of resting.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah," Elliot grunted as he held his left ankle of the ground. He was afraid that if they stopped, even for one second, they would be found. He was just slowing Olivia down.

"We should rest for a little bit," Olivia said as she watched Elliot with concern.

Elliot gratefully sank to the ground. He looked up at Olivia. He couldn't do this to her. He was putting her in danger every second he was with her, slowing her down. He felt worse when she sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"We're gonna get out of this," she told him. She wanted him to know that she wasn't going to abandon him.

"You should go on ahead," he said suddenly. He was only going to make her an easier target. He knew that she could move a lot faster without him. He was basically a dead man if they found him but she would be safe.

"What?" she asked in surprise, pulling away so she could look him in the eye.

"You'll be able to move faster on your own," he explained "I'll be alrigh."

"Oh, no," Olivia stated in a no-nonsense tone as she stared him down "You are not gonna pull this self sacrificing crap with me. We get out of this together or we don't get out of this at all, understand."

"And if they catch up to us?" he asked in an almost angry tone "What happens if you get killed because you were too stubborn to go on without me?" his eyes showed the thinnest shine of tears at this point.

"I'm not leaving you," Olivia promised, wrapping her arms around him.

"You have to," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as close as possible. The thin shimmer of tears had turned into a storm "Go, find a phone, call Cragen. Get back to New York."

"I won't leave you," Olivia said firmly even though by this point she was crying as well "I won't be able to get through this without you."

Elliot placed one of his hands beneath her chin and brought her gaze to meet his "Yes you can," he told her "You are probably the strongest person I know."

"Not without you I'm not," she whispered, burying her face in his chest as a sob wracked her body.

"You have to," he told her softly as he held her, trying to enjoy every moment with her as if it was his last because it very well could be "I need to know that you're safe. Please Liv… I need you to do this." Neither one of them was able to say what they were truly thinking and what they both wanted so desperately to tell the other.

"You'd have to drag me kicking and screaming if you want me to go without you," she stated stubbornly, laughing a bit at the ridiculousness of her own words.

"Please Liv," he begged "I promise you I'll be fine. Just please get out of here before they find us."

"I can't do that," she whispered softly "I won't leave you here. If they find you, they'll find me too."

"Stop being so stubborn," Elliot commanded in a frustrated voice "Please go-"

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Olivia said defiantly "Just get used to that fact. I can't do this without you. I refuse to leave you behind. You know you'll never convince me to do anything else, so stop trying."

He looked deep into her eyes, they were both crying full force and tears obscured his vision. He lifted a hand and gently touched her cheek "I was hoping I could get you to change your mind," he murmured as he closed his eyes "I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me."

Olivia leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder "I'd die a thousand times for you if I had to," she whispered.

"And I'd die first to prevent you from doing that," he whispered back. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as he held her "I guess we're in this together," he conceded.

"You better believe it," Olivia attempted to wipe her eyes.

They sat like that for a little while before Elliot suddenly pushed her away "Liv, run," he said sharply.

She stared at him in wide eyed confusion "What?" she exclaimed "I thought we just settled-"

Elliot put his finer to his lips and pointed to something over Olivia's shoulder "Run!" he screamed at her hoarsely.

"Oh my God," Olivia exclaimed. She stared into the distance. Through the trees, she could see a black Pontiac coming closer. The car made no sound at all. She turned back to Elliot and stood up, dragging him to his feet "They're still pretty far away. They might not have seen us yet. The trees will make it slow going for them," she slung Elliot's arm over her shoulder and half dragged her partner down the water's edge.

"I can't let you do this," Elliot told her as he gritted his teeth from the pain of trying to stay on his feet by actually putting his full weight on his injured ankle. He knew that Olivia could go faster without him.

"I'm not leaving you," she told him firmly once more.

They trekked down the side of the stream for about twenty minutes before they heard someone shout "Freeze!"

They both turned in shock and surprise to see the black Pontiac parked close by and four men running towards them, guns waving wildly in the air. Neither of the detectives had heard the car at all and had thought that it was still far away.

Elliot pushed Olivia behind him "I don't care how stubborn you are," he told her in a whisper as the men drew closer "You run, I'll cover you."

Olivia shuddered as she pressed herself against Elliot's back. She wouldn't abandon him to these murderous freaks. She took in a deep breath "We're in this together remember," she said in a voice full of false confidence.

Elliot didn't have time to respond as two men approached him from the front and he felt Olivia being suddenly jerked away from him. He turned to see her held by two other men. He put his hands up in surrender "Okay," he began "I give up. What do you want?"

One of the men holding Olivia smiled evilly "We need your help. We're picking up where dearly departed Nick left off."

Olivia struggled to get free from the tight grasp of the two men. She could see in Elliot's eyes that he was afraid as he watched her. She knew that he couldn't cave in. If these men were really going to sell secrets to someone, Elliot couldn't let them.

"What do you mean by 'dearly departed Nick'?" Elliot asked, trying to keep the conversation going as long as possible.

One of the men behind Elliot chuckled "He means that Ganzner's dead as a doornail."

The other man holding Olivia spoke up "He tried to cross us. What he had was only a small part of the government secrets we'd managed to steal. He didn't want to share in the profits so he tried to go solo. He didn't realize who he was messing with," the man laughed.

The first man, a tall man with sandy brown hair, green eyes and a muscular build, took his chance to speak again "But before poor Nick bit the big one, he did manage to tell us about you and your cousin's plane," he jerked Olivia away from the grasp of the second man and held her in front of him "And you're going to cooperate with us or your pretty little companion is going to pay the price."

"Elliot don't listen to him," Olivia spoke evenly though she was terrified "These guys can't get out of the country."

"Shut your mouth," the man holding her slapped her and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground looking up into his cold green eyes. He smacked her two more times and proceeded to tear at her clothes and beat her "What's it gonna be detective?" he asked looking over at Elliot who was now being restrained by the other three men as he fought desperately to reach Olivia.

"Stop this!" Elliot begged. As much as he knew that he couldn't help these guys, he couldn't watch this. He couldn't let Olivia suffer because of him "I'll do it!" he shouted, dropping to his knees "I'll do it, just stop it."

The man stopped and hauled Olivia to her feet "Looks like you lucked out sweetheart. Your friend over there seems to care whether you live or die."

"Alright," another man with a shaved head, gray eyes and a red jacket said, shoving Elliot in the direction of the car "Get in the car."

Elliot tried to take a step but without Olivia beside him to support him, when he placed weight on his injured ankle he fell to the ground like a stone.

"Elliot," Olivia managed to pull out of the man's grasp and run to where Elliot lay on the ground. She knelt beside him "Are you okay?" she whispered.

The bald man hit Elliot on the back with his gun "Get up," he hissed. He struck Elliot again and again.

"Stop it," Olivia grabbed the barrel of the gun and somehow wrenched it from the bald man's hand.

The man glared at her and reached down, grabbing her by her throat "Insolent bitch!" he said as he through her to the ground at the feet of the man with sandy brown hair.

Elliot rolled onto his side "I said I'd help you," he cried out as the man with sandy hair pulled his own gun and bent over Olivia, pressing the end of the barrel against her cheek.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," the sandy haired man growled at her. "It'll be a shame to put a bullet through that pretty head of yours."

"I promised I'd cooperate," Elliot pleaded as he staggered to his feet "Please, let her go."

The man with the sandy hair hauled Olivia to her feet once more "I won't kill her," he told Elliot as he returned his gun to his waistband, wrapping one arm around Olivia's waist, pinning her arms to her side and wrapping the other arm around her neck "But if she causes anymore trouble, I'm gonna have to teach her a very painful lesson."

Olivia swallowed hard. She wanted to say something but words seemed to be failing her at that moment. Her eyes met Elliot's as he struggled to stand. She should have run when she had the chance, not for herself but to spare Elliot the anguish of listening to the bastard who had just held a gun to her head.

"I have a sprained ankle," Elliot told the men around him "She was just trying to help me."

A man with dark hair and sunglasses stepped forward and grabbed Elliot by one arm, practically dragging him to the car. "Come on," the man said gruffly. He laughed "If I know these guys, you don't want to see what's about to happen to your lady friend over there.

"What do you mean?" Elliot found himself being pushed into the back seat. In moments, the man with sunglasses had a gun on him. He could see out the windshield of the car and he could hear them pretty clearly too. The one with sandy hair still held Olivia.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked with a smile. He reached his hand inside Olivia's pants. Elliot watched her try to get away and watched as the men laughed at her as she was pushed to the ground and held there.

"No…" he whispered. He turned to the man holding a gun on him "How can you let them do this?" he asked.

"Your friend is trouble," the man with sunglasses said "These guys don't like when women stand up to them."

"I can't let this happen," Elliot tried to move but the man with the glasses shoved the barrel of the gun against his head.

"If you want to help her, you won't go getting your head blown off," the man said in a low voice that sounded more like advice than a threat.

"Please," Elliot was begging "Please, don't let them do this to her."

The man in sunglasses shook his head quickly before replying "If you move from this spot while I'm gone, I'll shoot the both of you and not think twice about it. Got it."

Elliot nodded and watched as the man in sunglasses approached the group. He watched in fear as Olivia lay on the ground. He could hear her from where he sat and it was teating him up inside. The man in sunglasses walked right into the center of the group and waved his gun at the three men.

"Knock it off!" he shouted.

"You've always had a soft spot for little sluts," the bald man said as he stood and backed away from Olivia.

"And you don't think that the CIA is gonna come round that bend any minute now," sunglasses shot back "Dick around on your own time but as long as my ass is on the line, we're not doing this," he waved his gun in the air "Everyone in the car, now!"

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief as he watched sunglasses gently help Olivia off the ground and bring her back to the car. The other three men were still standing around muttering to one another.

Sunglasses sat Olivia in Elliot's lap. She was limp but conscious, still whimpering as Elliot wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace "I'm here Liv," he whispered, wanting to let her know that she wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry," Olivia whispered as she turned her head towards his chest and let the tears fall.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered as he stroked her hair, though he had no idea how it would be 'okay'. "We're gonna get through this together." And that was what he promised himself, somehow, they'd get out of this mess, together.

Sunglasses took a seat beside them as the others came towards the car "Don't delude yourselves," he told the straight forwardly "I don't see how we could let you go alive."

**A/N: Wow, Sunglasses is a kill joy isn't he? But he's not into the whole 'abusing women' thing so I don't know what to make of him. Baldy and Sandy Hair seem to have little to know respect for human life. I wonder how that will play out. Probably not well. Poor Elliot, poor Olivia. Will they be able to escape? Is there more to Sunglasses than meets the eye? What other government secrets did these guys steal? And what is the fourth guy's deal? All will be revealed, soon, hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11: What Now?

Stranger Things

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 11: Now What?**

**A/N: Okay, I've decided that since this story is called "Stranger Things" I'm gonna throw you one of the strangest curveballs yet. You'll either love it or hate it, either way please let me know.**

"Turn right up ahead," Elliot instructed as they neared his cousin's place. Olivia still sat in his lap as they drove because there were no more seats left after all four men had piled in the car. Baldy was the one driving and Sandy Hair sat in the front passenger seat. Sunglasses sat to Elliot's left and the fourth man, whom the others referred to as Randy.

Randy had been fondling Olivia despite her and Elliot's best efforts to stop him for the past hour and a half. Olivia was now half on Elliot's lap and she would have made an easy target for Sunglasses if he had wanted to engage in that type of activity. But he was not. Infact, he was doing his best to protect the two hostages.

Olivia couldn't help glancing around at their captors in fear. She knew that she and Elliot were as good as dead now. They would use her to coerce Elliot to pilot the plane, then, as soon as they landed the men would shoot them or worse.

She could feel Elliot involuntarily gulp behind her as he spoke again "That's it… there."

The car pulled up in front of Elliot's cousin's house and Baldy got out. "You and I will go secure the plane," he said, pointing to Sandy Hair "You two," he indicated Sunglasses and Randy "Watch them."

Baldy and Sandy Hair went around back, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone with Sunglasses and Randy. Randy grinned widely as he pulled his gun and pointed at Olivia "Now you get on over here sweetheart and lets have a little fun."

Elliot tried to position himself so that he blocked Randy but in such a confined space it was useless. It looked like there was no hope until Sunglasses spoke up.

"Keep it in your pants man," Sunglasses said sharply "It's a long plane ride, you don't wanna wear her out just yet. Let's give these two a few moments to themselves to say goodbye."

Randy gave Olivia one last lustful glare before he and Sunglasses got out of the car. The two men still kept their guns trained on the car but at least Elliot and Olivia could talk amongst themselves in private.

"You can still get away," Elliot whispered as he held her to him. He didn't remember being so afraid in his entire life and he'd been in some pretty terrifying situations.

"I won't," she whispered back "We've already gone over this," she added.

"But they… they're going to…" he couldn't find the words "I will die a happy man knowing that you're safe."

"If you die, I die," Olivia stated simply.

Elliot took a deep breath. Even when faced with certain death, Olivia Benson was the most infuriatingly stubborn woman in the world and that was one of the things he found so endearing. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips "I need you to get out of this alive. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt by these psychopaths. I love you."

Olivia looked at him for a second. Had he just kissed her? Had he really just said that he loved her? Had she heard him correctly? She realized she hadn't said anything. She had to say something now or she would miss her chance "I love you too," she whispered as her eyes welled with tears "And that's why no matter what, I'm not leaving."

Elliot and Olivia held each other and sobbed together, knowing how much they cared about one another and knowing that their time together was about to be so abruptly terminated. They stayed like that until they heard gun shots.

Elliot and Olivia fell to the floor of the car, still holding onto one another and whispering their tearful goodbyes as they prepared for the end. But the end never came. There was a lot of screaming and yelling outside. Suddenly it was silent. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other in amazement. It took a few moments before they could accept the fact that they had indeed not been killed.

One of the car doors opened and Sunglasses stood there, holding a hand out to them "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

The too detectives looked at him in utter confusion. Olivia was the one to speak first "Y-yeah… thanks."

"They're alright!" Sunglasses called to a group of people standing nearby. He turned back to Elliot and Olivia "Major Davis Macintyre, United States Air Force. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance detectives."

Major Macintyre helped Olivia and Elliot out of the car, since they had become hopelessly tangled when they had fallen to the floor, and turned to the group of military personnel standing around the car.

A woman with blond hair stepped forward. She extended her hand towards the detectives "Colonel Samantha Carter I know that you've been through a lot but I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me."

"Why?" Elliot asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing at the Colonel. He unconsciously took a sideways step so that Olivia was behind him.

"Oh, just because," a tall man with graying hair stepped up beside the woman. This man was a general but he did not have the imposing unapproachable aura that one would usually associate with someone of his rank.

The Colonel seemed to offer the General a sidelong smile before she spoke again "You need to be debriefed, concerning the situation that you seemed to have stumbled into."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Olivia asked, taking a deliberate step in front of Elliot.

"Look," Colonel Carter began "After everything that's happened, I know you don't have any reason to trust us but what you've been dragged into is bigger than all of us. You have to trust us."

Elliot and Olivia shared a long look before turning back to the Colonel and the General "Alright," Elliot said finally as he grabbed Olivia's hand and followed the Colonel to a nearby vehicle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ran your DNA through a kinship analysis last year, is that right?" Colonel Carter, or Sam as she had told Olivia she could call her, asked Olivia.

"Yes," Olivia answered simply. She had been asked by Sam to meet privately and Elliot, who was not happy about the idea was waiting in another room with General O'Neill.

"Your DNA sample was brought to our attention recently," Sam informed her "It's the reason that you were singled out by these people."

"Singled out?" Olivia asked. She had simply thought it had been because Ganzner had chosen her just because he was a creep "But…"

"Mr. Ganzner was recruited by the same people who killed him," Sam told her "They knew he had a connection to you and thought that he had a better chance of getting to you."

"Because of my DNA," Olivia said disbelievingly "I feel like in the middle of a bad movie."

Sam leaned forward "No, this is very real. You have a specific gene that only a select few have…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They've been in there forever," Elliot muttered, rising from his seat and pacing about the room.

"Take it easy," General Jack O'Neill said calmly as he stood up and began walking the floor alongside Elliot "You and your partner are as safe as you possibly could be."

Elliot turned and returned to his seat, trying to continue with the mind boggling conversation he and the General had been having "So you're saying that aliens are real and they want to suck the life out of us with their hands," he was far from convinced and half expected Munch and Fin to jump out of a closet or something to tell him that it was all a joke.

"Yes," Jack said evenly. He really didn't blame Elliot for not believing him. Some days when Jack woke up in the morning he almost believed it was a dream. "That's exactly what I said."

"So the guys who kidnapped us, they were…?" Elliot asked in confusion.

"No, they were just a group of guys who believe that the way we do what we do is the wrong way to do it," Jack corrected "They had stolen some very powerful alien technology and they needed your partner to make it work."

"Why Olivia?" Elliot stared at Jack, he was actually starting to believe him. He didn't know why but Jack seemed trustworthy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're saying that I'm an alien?" Olivia rose from the table and walking to the wall, pressing her forehead against the cold cement.

"Not an alien," Sam tried to correct her "More like one or perhaps several of your ancestors were members of a race we call the Ancients."

"Several of my ancestors?" Olivia repeated in awe, refusing to turn away from the wall. This was too much for her. She'd already felt like an outcast freak ever since her mother had told her what her father had done but now, she was part alien on top of it all.

"Based on running your DNA against a sample we had," Sam offered "You seem to have more Ancient DNA than anyone else. The further back in the family tree one goes…"

"The more ancestors one has," Olivia finished "The number of ancestors doubles every generation."

"And we're talking about people who returned here ten thousand years ago," Sam put in.

"So what does this have to do with Ganzner and those men in the Pontiac?" Olivia asked.

Sam took a step so that she was standing directly beside Olivia "Detective we could really use your help."

**A/N: I would like to inform everyone that now in edition to the pairing of EO, I am adding the pairings of SJ, SW and possibly DV. Also this story isn't just a crossover with SG-1 but SGA as well. Please let me know what you think of my new direction.**


End file.
